halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alone
|alt cover=Alone Remixes.jpg |mainartist1=Halsey |featartist1= |Release Date=June 2, 2017 |Recorded=2016 |Genre=Alternative/Indie, Electropop |Length=3:25 |Labels= |Composer=Ashley Frangipane, Eric Frederic, Dan Wilson, Josh Carter, Anthony Hester Stephanie Allen (remix only), Sean Anderson (remix only) |Producer=Ricky Reed |album 1=Hopeless Fountain Kingdom |previous=Him & I |next=Eastside |prevtrack=Eyes Closed |nexttrack=Now Or Never |video=Halsey - Alone ft. Big Sean, Stefflon Don }}"Alone" is a song performed by Halsey which is featured as the fourth track on the standard and as the fifth track on the deluxe edition of her sophomore studio album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. It was released on June 2, 2017 through Astralwerks Records. A remix featuring Big Sean and Stefflon Don was released on March 15, 2018 as the album's third single. There were also three other official remixes released: the first by Calvin Harris that also features Stefflon Don on April 20, 2018 and two others by Clean Bandit and CID that were both released on May 4, 2018. Background In a Twitter Q&A on June 3, 2017 Halsey talked about the inspiration behind "Alone" and how it is connected to "Heaven In Hiding": While performing at The Electric Ballroom in Camden, United Kingdom, Halsey recently described Alone as "a song that I wrote about my desperate need for attention, and my inability to form a human connection with just about anyone."Halsey, talking about Alone, performing at The Electric Ballroom in Camden Upon the announcement of the Big Sean and Stefflon Don remix fans were worried that it might ruin the song but Halsey responded that "this record is a BANGER. You guys have no idea. I rarely do collaborations or add features to songs. These guys took this song to a new level."[https://twitter.com/halsey/status/973694498818613248 Twitter - @halsey - "This record is a BANGER. You guys have no idea. ���� I rarely do collaborations or add features to songs. These guys took this song to a new level. ��"] Moreover, both Don and Big Sean received roles in the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom universe. Whereas Don is Luna's friend who pumps her up, Big Sean serves as her guardian angel.[https://twitter.com/halsey/status/982253229617463296 Twitter - @halsey - Hahaha 100% Sean my guardian angel “when the last time you loved someone who loved you?” And stef my friend like “bitch ain’t trippin off a fling”"] Cross-references *The lyric "And I can never say sorry 'cause I won't take the blame" references the "Gasoline" lyric: "Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame, like me."[ Twitter - @halsey - "Gasoline: "pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame, like me." Alone: "I can never say 'Sorry' cause I won't take the blame."] *The lyric "Said he tried to phone me, but I never have time/He said that I never listen, but I don’t even try" is similar to the lyric "I’ve missed your calls for months it seems/Don’t realize how mean I can be" from "Sorry" and "She doesn't call me on the phone anymore/She's never listening, she says it's innocent" from "Strangers". *The lyric "I stayed a night out in Paris where they don’t know my name" is similar to "Alone out in Saint-Tropez" off of "Don't Play". Official versions *Album version - 3:25 *Single version - 3:27 *Calvin Harris remix - 3:19 *Calvin Harris extended remix - 4:18 *Clean Bandit remix - 3:23 *CID remix - 3:46 Music video The music video was directed by Halsey with Hannah Lux Davis and released on April 6, 2018. It stars Stefflon Don, Big Sean and Don Lee alongside Halsey. Lyrics |-|Original= |-|Big Sean & Stefflon Don Remix version= References }} Category:2017 Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom singles Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom songs